Ain't It Great To Be Crazy!
by Darkniteangel1
Summary: This story is about a group of friends caught up in a fight they may not be able to win. The story is pretty funny in some parts, mostly based on my origional I wrote in my younger years. I've improved it and added a new character so to make it more unde
1. Introduction

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ain't it Great to be Crazy!

written by Darkniteangel Susan and Kendra

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  


The characters related to this play are from the tv show Young Hercules. We all full and well know that Kendra, Susan and I do not own those characters. But I do know what would happen if we did.... *evil laughter* Muhhhhhaaaaa*end evil laughter* Aaaannnywho, Kendra Susan and I thought it might be fun to "borrow" them to make a little $cha-ching$ *que the Money song!* Just kidding! We are in no way making any mula off of our daring, yet oh so, hilarious heros. Uh, lets just say we are having a little "fun" money not involved. Though some of the characters are ours, such as Queen Makia, Princess Kendra, and our beloved but to wild to handle Ashley.etc... we prefer you not using our characters for your own twisted "evil" or "non evil" purposes unless of course you ask us politely about it first. In which if you asked politely enough we just might let you! What do you think about that huh? Anyway I'm just gonna head on down to the Introduction now.

  
  


Introduction

  
  


Here I am again, Oh and If you didn't already guess, I'm Darkniteangel. The ever so loving Angel Harpy! (Not related to the mythical Harpies) If you understand what kind of Harpy I mean then you probably have read some of my (Gene Roddenberry's) Andromeda stories. I you haven't you really should. Expecially if you like Harper or hilarious stories. If you have no clue as to what I'm talking about then you is lost! Just Kidding! As mentioned above I write fan Fiction stories about the show "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda" Why you ask? Well not only do the special effects rock, But the show harbors the oh so melt in your mouth not in your hand, love god, who's freakin' genius-ness takes my breath away and reduces me to drooling in front of the television , drum roll please *drum roll* Seamus Zelazney Harper!*drum roll stops* Thank you, thank you! I'd like to accept this award... Uh Harper hun? Yes? Will you go back to your own world, you came from Boston remember? That is no where near Ancient Grecian times... Heck Boston wasn't even thought of yet, the world was still thought to be flat. Aww... darn, I'm not the star in this one? What happened to the "melt in your mouth not in your...mmmfff!" Can it will ya? I still have to introduce Kendra ya dolt! I don't have all year!

Well if you had tried that invention...Harper! Will you just go back to the Andromeda now? Fine...fine If you don't love me any more...Argh! Just go! Well talk about this later.... Fine! *mumbles and goes away* Sorry about that folks, if you think I'm crazy for talking to Harper inside my head, then you really should meet Kendra. She thinks, no scratch that, she KNOWS she has little green guys, Ares, and little "be back in a few lifetimes" signs in her brain. Some times she doesn't even know what she is talking about...she tends to talk about something totally off topic like...Ok I see your point.. So Andromeda and "Kendra and I" really have nothing to do with Hercules, but hay, I like to run on. Any way, Next I'ma gonna tell ya about my best buddy Susan, She is gonna take on the roll of an earlier version of Xena, which doesn't belong to us either. We hadn't included her part to the original, but well, most of our original was lost. So we moved things around, changed names. We worked her in....As always, you gots to have the romance...Lets just say Xena finds herself in one of those situations where she'll have to fight her way out....We do love a good Cat fight don't we....Anyways The story was started in our 8th grade year. So it was sooo amateur. But we've gotten smarter...well at least I hope we have...and we have made some major revisions. But the story is quite funny and perhaps a little out of character. It's about a group of friends who go through quite a spring break. (this is before MTV's spring break in Cancun, bummer huh?) The current main characters are...Queen Makia and Xena. You will find them quite inseparable. So "with out further gilding the lily and no more ado" Oh here I go again before I start on "A Knight's Tale", let me continue on to the story. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter one

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  


"AS I'VE TOLD YOU IOLEUS, LIKE A MILLION TIMES! I DID NOT DO IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE STUPID THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ashley yelled. A few of the cadets were all relaxing in the gym in various positions. Except for Ashley and Ioleus. They were in the center of the gym, staffs held in a fighting stance. Jason was sitting sideways in one of the chairs, with his feet hanging over the arm. He was playing with a prism when Ashley made the comment. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders still playing with it. Makia was laying on her side across a stack of mats. She sighed and propped her head up with her hand. Herc rolled his eyes at Ashley's comment and looked up at Makia. He was sitting on the floor with his back up against the mats. She gave him one of those... "they really should go out" looks. He snickered and turned to watch them. They were supposed to be practicing their routines on the balance beams, but they, well, did not feel like it. It was pretty late at night and they were tired. But Ashley and Ioleus were determined to fight it out. They had been practicing Katas. Makia was trying to teach Jason a move, when, well, he happened to throw a punch the wrong way and hit Ioleus in the back. When Ioleus turned around, Ashley happened to be standing there. It was common knowledge that those two hated each other. Well not exactly hate, for they can get along, just enough to hang out with the rest of their friends for a while. But they always end up really mad at each other. Like tonight...

" I STARTED THIS! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT TRIED TO BEAT PEOPLE UP!"

"Oh come on, Ioleus!" Jason exclaimed. "It was hardly an invitation to fight! It was one wrong move, why hold it against her?"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both yelled at Jason. Jason jumped dropping the prism and holding his hands up.

"Jason there really is no use trying to reason with them. They are still gonna fight any way." Makia said.

"You stay out of it too. Miss Mightier than thou!" Ioleus exclaimed, pointing a finger at Makia.

"HAY, Don't speak to her like that!" Herc warned, standing up. "She wasn't even talking to you."

" Guys, Guys." Makia said getting up and standing in between Herc and Ioleus. "Ioleus is entitled to his own opinion. If he want's to speak to me that way, fine....I'll just beat the crap out of him!" 

Makia swung at him and missed. Lucky him, ducked in time. Some how Herc ended up fighting Ashley and losing. Makia continued to fight Ioleus until she had him pinned on the floor. She sat on him and growled "Had enough yet or do I have to kill you."

"Uncle" He exclaimed relaxing. Suddenly the doors to the gym swung open. A young girl ran in with her sword drawn. She had Black hair and green eyes. She looked around then relaxed her sword, looking straight at Makia.

" Man, Makia, I know you told me you were doing good here, but you didn't mention how good."

"Xena?" Makia exclaimed. She jumped up, off Ioleus and ran to her, giving her a big hug. "Oh Xena, I'm sooo glad to see you. When did you get here?"

" A few hours ago...I was tied up doing paperwork...and joining the academy..."

"Really!"

"Yep, your stuck with me!"

"Yes, finally! Now I got some one to hang out with!"

"What about us?" Herc said from behind me. Makia turned around and realized her friends were standing there clueless.

"Oh, Guys and Ashley, This is Xena. Xena, these are my friends....'

"Wait let me guess....hmmm...the guy on the floor is Ioleus. The one who's backed against the wall by Ashley with a stick is....Hercules... and the guy who just dropped his prism and fell in the floor is...Jason...right?" Makia turned and looked at Jason who was scrambling to get up and brush himself off. His jaw dropped to the floor. Ioleus was mad, and tried to get up so he can attack Makia. Ashley let Herc escape. So he could stop Ioleus from making a spectical of himself.

"Wait how did you know our names?" Ioleus asked.

"Well, I told her of course...I've been writing to her for months now...right Xena?"

"Yep"

"Well, It's nice to meet you Xena." Jason said in a dignified voice and extended a hand to her.

"Nice to meet you too...." Xena said shaking Jason's hand. A few minutes later they were still shaking hands...

"OK!," Makia said grabbing Xena and turned her around to face the door. "I'm sure Xena is tired! She must be, she's had a long trip...Why don't I help you settle in for the night.....Oh and by the way Herc? She gonna come with us tomorrow, if you don't mind...." With that Makia and Xena were out the door.

"That's fine!" Herc called after her.

Ioleus made a whipping sound. Hercules heard him and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Very funny, Ioleus! Who's got the last laugh now huh? Huh?"

"You got to admit Herc..." Jason said picking up his prism from the floor and walking over to his friends. " She's got you whipped..."

"She does not!" Herc said, letting Ioleus go.

"Hay!" Jason said holding his hands up. " I don't blame ya! She's pretty hot. I'd probably be doing the same to get in her good graces."

"Yeah, she is pretty hot huh?" Herc said staring at the door

"Her friend is even hotter." Ioleus said straightening himself up

"Oh yeah, oh yeah..." Jason and Ioleus exclaimed unanimously.

"She sooo want's me.." Ioleus said.

Herc and Jason opened their mouths about to agree when they realized what Ioleus had really said. They looked at each other then attacked Ioleus.

"What's with people attacking me tonight!" Ioleus said trying to run, but to his regret, he tripped. He fell down, dragging Herc and Jason with him. Ashley had been watching the whole thing. She crossed the room standing between the fighting boys and the door.

"Hay, guys! Yoohoo! Hay guys! HAY!" With that the guys stopped. Looking up at Ashley.

"I heard the whole thing. And I'm gonna tell...." Ashley laughed and started running for the door.

"Lets get her!" The three of them said to each other. They got up and ran after Ashley. All you could hear for the rest of the night was Ashley running from Hercules, Ioleus and Jason, and as usual. Causing a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter two

  
  


Chapter II

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm telling you Ioleus! The moon moves around us! It's not pulled by some "god", no offence Herc, in a chariot!" Ashley exclaimed. She and Ioleus had been fighting for hours now. As always. They always seem to find something to fight over. This time they were fighting over how things worked. Ioleus' explanation for everything was " such and such god does that" or "this god does this" Where as Ashley, who rarely had solid evidence to back her up, thought that things were just that way. Everyone was getting sick of their "conversation". Especially Herc. He is known as a son of Zeus. One of the 'so called' gods, that Ashley didn't believe in. Makia could tell by the forced calm look on his face he was gonna explode any minute.

" Hay guys!" Makia exclaimed angrily, before Ioleus could reply. " Will you knock it off before I smack the both of ya's to the underworld. Hay! Then you can tell if Hades is real or not, you can then save us a lot of trouble and hearing problems." Xena snickered at Makia's comment.

Ashley shut her mouth and Ioleus shrank away silently. Suddenly Jason stopped and listened. 

"Jason, What is it?" Herc whispered.

"Shhh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ioleus asked.

"Shhh!!" Jason said putting a finger to his lips. Everyone stopped and listened hard..."It was quiet!"

"Jason!" the cadets all, well except Xena, yelled attacking him. The cadets had been traveling all day long. They were all hungry and quite crazy. Hay, If you had to listen to Ashley and Ioleus fighting all day you would go crazy too! You could tell that they were all tired and wanted to go find a place to stay for the night, but Herc assured them that the house was not to far away. Xena stood looking down on the pile fighting people. She walked around them, looking like she was thinking. All of a sudden her hand shot out and she grabbed the hand of her best friend. Pulling Makia out of the mass of tangled limbs and dirt. 

" Should we get Ashley out and let the guys fight? Or do we leave her?" Makia said looking her shirt, trying to straiten her self out. The girls looked at each other...

"Nahhh!"

  
  


A few hours later...

  
  


" ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Makia exclaimed to the middle aged woman known as Hercules' mother. " HE DID THAT IN A TEMPLE!?"

Makia, Xena and Alcmene all burst out laughing! They were lounging in the chairs outside of Alcmene's home. The sun had started to set as the rest of the group, looking quite disheveled, came up to the house.

"Hercules!" Alcmene exclaimed smiling at her son.

"Hello mother, Makia, Xena" Hercules replied hugging his mother.

"Hello Herc." Makia and Xena replied.

"You know your mother just told us the most interesting story." Xena said taking a sip of lemonade from her glass.

"Yes, the one where you were in Hera's temple and you ran around..." Herc stopped Makia from continuing by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, and Jason stood up shouting...." Jason stopped Xena from saying the last line but it was too late.

"Oh," said Ashley, "The one were Herc ran around naked with a stick trying to beat up the statues and Jason stood up shouting Hallaluja! I remember that one! Ioleus crawled around on the floor under the priestess's chair trying too look up her skirt!"

The guys looked at each other then at Ashley....

"GET HER!" They yelled running after Ashley with Ioleus in the lead. They all ran into the barn.

"Girls?" Alcmene said calmly to Makia and Xena. "Can you keep them from killing her while I fix dinner?"

" No problem!" The girls said in unison. They ran toward the barn.

  
  
  
  


In the Barn

  
  


When Makia and Xena entered the barn, they found Ashley and Ioleus up in the loft and Herc and Jason on the floor, yelling up at Ashley and Ioleus. 

"You know, I have an idea." Makia whispered to Xena.

" What?"

"Let's have a little fun and attack Herc and Jason." 

"Sound's good to me..." The girls picked up some "mud" in the corner and hit they guys in the back of their heads. The guys turned around with devilish looks in their eyes and hay in their hands.

"Uhoh..."The girls exclaimed 

"You take the one on the right , I'll take the one on the left."Her said to Jason.

"My pleasure"

"Ahhhh!" The girls squeeled barely dodging the hay. " Run!"

The Girls ran in opposite directions picking up hay on their way. Hercules ran after Makia and Jason ran after Xena.

Makia ran behind the latter and into one of the stalls.

Oh sugar, Makia thought. A dead end, how stupid could I be? Makia turned around to find Hercules blocking her only exit, with a hand full of... could it be? By the gods! That wasn't mud! It was manure!

"Had enough yet?" Herc said devilishly.

"Not quite?"Makia replied. Herc charged forward with his manure filled hand at Makia. Makia jumped up at the last second and braced herself between the walls of the stall. Leaving Herc running into the back of the stall and a fist full of manure. Makia jumped down and turned around. Herc's face was covered in manure. 

"You know that looks good on you..." Makia said seductively.

"Really...?" Herc said after uncovering his mouth. "I thought it would look better on you!"

Makia squealed and ran past a back-flipping Xena and a manure covered Jason with his hand full of hay.

Xena did a somersault and disappeared behind a stack of barrels. Jason, thinking he had her trapped. Snuck around it to find...

"Ahhhh ha!" Nothing. Where did she go? Jason thought. Maybe she is in one of the stalls. Jason went around to all of the stalls kicking the doors open to find nothing. When he kicked open the last one, he found Xena's armor, chacrem, and sword...

"What?"

"Oh Jason..." Xena said in a sing song voice... Jason turned around to see Xena leaning against the door frame, with one arm braced against one side and the other on her hip. She looked up at the ceiling. Jason followed her eyes and saw a trap door to the loft. Xena pulled the rope holding it up and hay spilled all over Jason.

"Wow," Xena said sarcasticly " Jason, you color is defiantly brown with hay colored stripes."

"Why you..."

Xena turned and ran across the barn. She bumped into Makia about half way. Makia had just dodged a manure covered Hercules...who, at the moment matched Jason.

" What are we going to do?" Makia asked Xena.

"Nothing!" Everyone turned to see Alcmene standing in the door way. Makia and Xena heaved a sigh of relief. "After you all water down these two porcupines and cut tribal chief Ioleus down, you all can come eat supper." 

"Tribal chief Ioleus?" Herc said. The four cadets had forgotten about Ashley and Ioleus. Evidently, Ashley somehow had tied up Ioleus and hung him upside down by his feet. He had marks on his face and a headdress made of manure and hay. Everyone laughed and Ashley guiltlessly cut him down. The six cadets headed out to the well to clean up Jason, Herc and Ioleus. When they had finished they went inside to eat. It had gotten quiet dark.

  
  



	4. Chapter three

  
  
  
  


Chapter III

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alcmene sat at the head of the table with Ioleus at the other end. To Alcmene's right, sat her son followed by Makia. To Alcmene's right, sat Xena followed by Jason and then Ashley. They all sat around, having just finished supper, talking about the "Barn incident" when all of a sudden...

"Oh I forgot my sword outside!" Jason exclaimed. " I'll be right back."

"Jason." Xena said standing up. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Naw, I'll be ok, I'll be right back."

"Ok..."

Jason left to go outside and Xena sat down. It wasn't but a few seconds later we all heard a blood curdling scream. 

"JASON!" They all exclaimed running out of the door.

They found Jason lying on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. Hercules in a hase of rage ran into the woods, followed by Ioleus to find the culprit. Xena , Makia and Ashley carried Jason into the house to tend to him. Minutes later Herc and Ioleus emerged with a princess. They lead her into the house where Jason was laying down.

"Keep him awake Xena!" Makia said while trying to find out how bad the wound was.

"Come on Jason, stay awake buddy." Xena said softly holding one of his hands and using the other to tap him on the face to keep him awake.

"Oh Jason my poor Jason!" Ashley exclaimed throwing herself on top of Jason. Xena reached over and back-handed her. 

"Snap out of it."

"We found who did it!" Every one looked up at Hercules. Jason groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Jason!" Xena yelled, smacking him harder. His eyelids fluttered open and then closed again.

"I'm soo sorry," the princess said.

"Jason! Xena keep him awake!"

"I'm trying!" Said Xena standing up angrily and getting in Makia's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alcmene stepped in taking charge. " Xena sit down, Makia how bad is it."

"I can't treat him here."

"Then Hercules...Ioleus and Ashley will get the horse and cart ready. I'll deal with the princess. You all are heading to Corinth tonight!"

No one said anything. They all silently did as they were told. Xena and Makia talked softly to Jason as they finally settled him into the cart.

  
  


"Man! Why did the horse have to throw a shoe?" Herc grunted. The horse, as he said, through a shoe. Herc and Ioleus had been hauling the cart most of the night. They both put the cart down and collapsed to the ground.

"Come on guys! We have to hurry! Jason is not going to be able to hold on for much longer!" Makia said.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Jason started to repeat.

"Now look what you did 'kia!" Xena said panicking.

"Oh, Jason. I didn't mean that you were going to die! I meant that you can't passably stay awake any longer. You are not going to die!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Jason whispered to Xena.

"Shhhhhh, Jason, everything is gonna be alright." Xena whispered back..

Ashley had been talking to the princess when she noticed the cart had stopped. 

"Come on guys! Let's move!" She said. Ioleus rolled his eyes at her and didn't move. Herc, however stood up. Ashley grabbed some grass and stood in front of the boys, "Come on ponies.." She clicked her tongue. "Come on ponies..."

Herc and Ioleus looked at each other. "Get her!"

"ENOUGH!" Makia yelled. "If Xena and I have to pull this thing ourselves, we will but you all have to keep Jason awake!" Herc and Ioleus both stopped and looked down, defeated. 

"No.." They mumbled. They picked up the cart again and took off. Finally they reached the gates of Corinth. 

"Open the gates!" Makia yelled at the guards.

"What's your business here? It's late, go home kids." One of the guards replied. The other just mumbled "teenagers."

"The crowned Prince is hurt, are you gonna let him in? Or are you gonna let him die?" Xena said getting mad.

"Prince Jason is not due to return till tommorrow. Go home."

Out of nowhere, Ioleus punched Ashley in the stomic. Ashley doubled over and moaned. 

"Help, my wife is pregnant! You gotta help her, I think she is going into labor!"

"Open the gates!" The guards yell. The princess rolled her eyes. The cadets began to laugh at Ioleus when Ashley slapped him and stormed through the gates. The cadets pulled the wagon up to the front stairs.

"Henrold!" Makia yelled, giving the man in front of her a big hug. " Jason's hurt! I can treat him but I need a few things."

"By the Gods! Get her what she needs and let's help Jason inside!" Henrold exclaimed "Oh Princess Kendra! What an unexpected surprise! Do come in!"

We had all forgotten the princess was there. She stuck her nose up in the air and walked past Makia saying "Make sure my fiancé is taken good care for. We wouldn't want him dead before his wedding night would we?"

Xena got mad and started for the princess, but Makia stopped her by holding her back with her hand.

The princess entered the castle.

"Hay!" Makia yelled at the door " Who's gonna take care of Jasooooooonnnn....." A hand reached throught the door and pulled Makia in followed by Ashley.

"How come we are never invited in?" Ioleus asked Herc.

Herc just shruged his shoulders and sighed.

"Oh come on you big babies!" Xena said still fumed, dragging the boys inside.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter IV

For four tedious hours, Xena tried to keep Jason from going critical as Makia took care of his shoulder. Finally Makia got the arrow out of his shoulder.

"What is she doing here?" Xena asked as princess Kendra entered the room. Ioleus entered after her. Jason had long since passed out from pain. Xena was in the process of making Jason comfortable as Makia put the final touches on the bandage on Jason's shoulder

"I tried to stop her! But she kept insisting on seeing Jason."

"Why shouldn't I see my beloved betrothed?" Kendra remarked haughtily as she moved to sit beside Jason. Xena froze with a blanket in her hand. Makia paused cleaning up the bloody rags. Ioleus saw the two girls expressions and took on a confused look.

"She told us outside, remember?" Seeing that the girls, in their haste to save Jason, over looked this detail, Ioleus beat a hasty retreat.

Makia held her breath and closed he eyes. She could almost hear Xena's heart breaking. Makia knew that Xena really liked Jason. In fact that was all that Xena talked about the night she came to the academy. Makia would have even believed that Xena had fallen' for him.

Kendra, satisfied with Jason's condition, announced that she was stressed and tired. She then left the room. Makia finished cleaning the blood. She put everything into a basket and hastily thrust it into the arms of the waiting maid. Dismissing the maid, Makia turned to her friend. Xena grabbed her arm and lead her to Jason's sitting room.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Xena said, more angry then upset.

"How in Tarterus was I supposed to know? Jason never tells me anything. I usually hear about things through Herc!"

"Herc didn't even know?"

"I'm betting he didn't. What I really want to know is why Kendra shot Jason."

"I do to. Let me go and beat it out of her!"

"Xena, NO!"  Makia stopped Xena. "You can't fight her. Jason's father could have you exiled. Not to mention Kendra would probably get you in more trouble with Jason. Let me handle it."

"Are you sure I can't just hit her once?" Xena was fuming with anger. "It's just that she really doesn't seem as if she cares about him…please just once."

"No, let me handle this. You go get some rest. This day has been hard on you."

"Alright, fine. I'll behave for now. But if she continues…" Xena's hands clenched into fists. She walked out the door to the hallway. Makia went back to check on Jason. Makia felt her anger rise. He was supposed to be her friend.  They never were really close, but how was Makia supposed to make peace between her tribe and Jason's kingdom, if she couldn't trust him. Makia was an Amazon queen. Her kingdom bordered Jason's land.  Her tribe didn't like Jason, but Makia insisted on peace talks. That was one thing both of them were supposed to work with Jason's father. Makia took a deep breath. She would talk to this princess….

Makia stalked out to the hall. Herc was leaning against the wall next to Ioleus, who was holding a sobbing Ashley. Makia ignored them and went down the hall gritting her teeth. Herc watched her stalk down the hall with her fists clenched.

"Ioleus, I'm going to see what's wrong with Makia…"


	6. Chapter five

Chapter V

"Enter…" Princess Kendra sang out when a knock came to the door. Makia silently stepped in. Kendra turned from her seat at her vanity and faced the door to see who entered.

"Oh," Kendra said in disgust. "It's you. Aren't you supposed to be healing Jason?" 

 Kendra turned back to her to the vanity and continued to let the maid brush her hair.

"I can't him dead before our wedding night, now can I?"

Makia kept her cool and stepped forward.

"That's hardly a proper greeting to a queen, your highness. I guess they don't teach you manners where you are from…."

Kendra scoffs. "You, a queen? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Jasmine, dear." Makia says sweetly to the maid. "You can go have your supper now."

"Yes, your majesty." The maid said softly replied. With eyes lowered, the maid left the room. Kendra's look was a mixture of surprise and anger.

"If you are a queen, then who are your subjects?"

"I am the queen of the amazons, ma'am. My lands border Jason's."

Kendra laughed. "Amazons!" Kendra continues to laugh as Makia got even more furious than before.

"I am not here to discuss politics or whom my subjects are. So I highly suggest that you compose yourself, before I do it for you." Kendra looked like she had been slapped in the face. She had struck a nerve and now Makia's voice was dripping with venom.

"Well, what did you come here for? And make it quick. I'm tired and don't want to deal with you right now."

Makia's eyes narrowed.

"I came to ask why you shot Jason."

"Oh, goodness! I wasn't aiming for Jason! Why would I shoot my betrothed?"

"Only the Gods could know! What were you aiming for?"

"That bitch!" Kendra said standing up. "Oooh what's her name…Xena is it? She was trying to take Jason away from me! I had a clear shot through the window but Jason got in the way."

"What?!" Makia's voice dropped several octaves.

"You heard me! I said, that whore was trying to take my man!"

With a cry Makia, launched herself at the princess. Makia's fist connected with Kendra's stomach as they hit the floor. Kendra screamed and scratched Makia's face, drawing blood. Makia grabs Kendra's shoulders and shook he furiously. Kendra's head hit the floor several times.

"Xena is not trying to take Jason away, bitch. NEVER speak of her like that again." Makia exclaimed, slapping Kendra. Just then the guards burst in. Upon seeing who was fighting, they stalled. They were unsure whether they wanted to stop the furious Amazon. Suddenly Hercules pushed through the guards and grabbed his friend. 

"Makia, That's enough!"

"Herc! Let! Me! Go!" Makia yelled struggling.

"You're going to regret this, bitch!" Kendra exclaims spitting up blood. "You wait! I will make your friends life miserable!"

"THAT'S IT! Disgrace on you, death to your family and may all of Tarterus break loose on your whole damned kingdom!" Makia yelled as Herc dragged her away. "You just made war with the amazons, bitch! I'll see you in Tarterus!


	7. Chapter six

Chapter VI

Hercules dragged Makia, kicking and screaming to the nearest room. Which happened to be his.

"Why didn't you let me have at her!? That bitch deserved everything that I could throw at her! How could you…AHHH!"

***Splash***

Herc had dropped her into his bath tub, clothes and all.

"Don't even thing of getting out of there until you cool off." Herc said pointing his finger at her. "I have never seen you loose it like that and I don't ever want to see it again! You're never supposed to let your anger overrule when it comes to royalty! You of all people should know that! You could have killed her!"

"Good! Then I would never have to deal with her again!" Makia leaned back against the head of the tub. She could feel her anger start to subside. It struck her funny that, just being around Herc, made all her anger or sadness disappear. Herc was usually a happy go lucky guy, with a smile that could melt your heart. Right now his eyes were fixed on her in anger. His mouth in a scowl. Makia ran her fingers through her wet hair and then put her face in her hands. What she wouldn't give to see that smile right now. Makia couldn't help, but let the tears fall. She tried not to make a sound, for she hated to cry in front of people, but a sob escaped.

"Oh, Makia." Herc said softly, his anger subsiding as he crouched next to the tub. "I didn't mean to make your cry! I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying…" Makia remarked, wiping her tears away quickly.

"Are too." Herc whispered, as he wiped away a rogue tear. Makia looked up to see Herc smile at her.

"Here, lets get you dried off." Herc stood up and grabbed a towel off the back of a chair. He then helped her out of the tub. Makia shivered as a breeze blew through the open window. Herc wrapped the towel around her  and started to rub her arms to keep her warm. Makia who had been looking down, looked up into Herc's eyes.

"By the Gods, he has beautiful eyes!" She thought breathlessly.

Herc gave her a little half smile. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers teasingly. When she didn't pull back, he deepened the kiss. Makia slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. When the finally pulled apart, they were still inches away from kissing again. 

"Um…hum.." Makia breathed.

"What?" Herc whispered.

"Mmm..nothing…" Makia smiled and kissed him. When they pulled apart a second time, Herc asked if she could tell him what happened  with Kendra. Makia sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why don't I ring us up some supper and dry clothes for you. Then you can tell me while you're changing."

"Alright," Makia sighed in resignation. "But you're not going to like it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

**Author's note:** I am soo sorry if you have been waiting for me to continue. I had the past three chapters written, but never typed them due to computer problems. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Let me know what you think!


End file.
